Kimmy's Room 12/25/12 5pmish to 5:45pmish
DariusxVincent has joined the chat kimmylovecat2: god wwhy me kimmylovecat2: XD Guest_xxBubbleSweet: <.< I'll wear the outfit now. LustfulDisaster: Cuz you sexy? kimmylovecat2: hey daddy xXCloudlessXx: oh god not here!! kimmylovecat2: XD Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Wait..I'll just change tops xXCloudlessXx: i cnt contain myself >< Guest_xxBubbleSweet: xD Guest_xxBubbleSweet: lol. iiBlushie: lol' anyways, yall given me a headache, ima go watch youtube lol LustfulDisaster: D: My m key wants to stick LustfulDisaster: >.> kimmylovecat2: aww kimmylovecat2: bro kimmylovecat2: Q ~Q xXCloudlessXx: bubble xXCloudlessXx: >> xXCloudlessXx: shop iiBlushie: ? xXCloudlessXx: shtop Guest_xxBubbleSweet: <.< Guest_xxBubbleSweet: XD LustfulDisaster: ~bites his hand then bits kimmehs neck~~ Guest_xxBubbleSweet: It's a pain watching you struggle. kimmylovecat2: if we have fun time you want to join xXCloudlessXx: -takes a deep breath trying not to watch iiBlushie: -smacks her with a book on how to be a lady- dont bite me bish << LustfulDisaster: >.> LustfulDisaster: ~bites him again~ Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Daddy iiBlushie: no, i have a skill thats lacking in this room iiBlushie: i can keep my pants up Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Look at my brother. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: <.< LustfulDisaster: XD DariusxVincent: ??? LustfulDisaster: I cant help i am a sex adict Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Lol. Come here and see Cloud, daddy. kimmylovecat2: >~< sis i will wack you in to the wall LustfulDisaster: addict* DariusxVincent: What have I Walked into xXCloudlessXx: -blushes looking away his hair covering his eyes- iiBlushie: anyways, im gone Guest_xxBubbleSweetGuest_xxBubbleSweet Whisper: o-o LustfulDisaster: >...> Really? iiBlushie: -leaves the book behind- LustfulDisaster: You know i love it rough kimmylovecat2: <-< yes LustfulDisaster: ~burns the book~ Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Daddy! iiBlushie has left the chat kimmylovecat2: o.O dam i for got about that LustfulDisaster: Loll Guest_xxBubbleSweet: >3< Gpa ish here. DariusxVincent: ?? me?? LustfulDisaster: ~sits on bro~ ;D kimmylovecat2: bro wrong for that Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Vincent, you my grandpa o.o LustfulDisaster: For the record LustfulDisaster: Ik how to be a lady.. I dont like to act like one DariusxVincent: I am? LustfulDisaster: >.> LustfulDisaster: <.< Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Yes. kimmylovecat2: XD Guest_xxBubbleSweet: I'm kimmy's daughter. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o.o DariusxVincent: How long I been gone? LustfulDisaster: Thats not fun DariusxVincent: oh LustfulDisaster: Too long? Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o.o lol Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~looks at bro~ <3< LustfulDisaster: ~sits on his lap facing him~ I boreds D: Guest_xxBubbleSweet: xDD xXCloudlessXx: -looks at her before swallowing heavilly- Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Daddy? kimmylovecat2: o.o -looks at her- sorry to hear that LustfulDisaster: Oh, Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Daddy!! >w< LustfulDisaster: When I get money on my cc I am going to pc you. I talked to my mom and she informed me it will be the 27th or 28th for sure xXCloudlessXx: fien bubble u wanna play like that Guest_xxBubbleSweet: huh? <.< Guest_xxBubbleSweet: LustfulDisaster: Bubbles >.> Guest_xxBubbleSweet: >////< Nyuuuuu... xXCloudlessXx: HAHAHA KonekoShikyoTora: LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LustfulDisaster: After i get you yours I want you to get you some new outfits oks? xXCloudlessXx: yeh dad come see me LustfulDisaster: >...> LustfulDisaster: YOUR BACK! LustfulDisaster: ~runs over and pounces Kone~ BOO! KonekoShikyoTora: *ducks* kimmylovecat2: <-< LustfulDisaster: >.> Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Daddy? LustfulDisaster: Heyy! kimmylovecat2: huh LustfulDisaster: NOT NICE LustfulDisaster: ! KonekoShikyoTora: no way Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Look at bro. DariusxVincent: -smiles- hello my love Guest_xxBubbleSweet: <-< KonekoShikyoTora: *pounced vince and smiled* Guest_xxBubbleSweet: he uh...<-<... kimmylovecat2: ._. kind of fucking busy -taps foot- Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Yeah... xXCloudlessXx: I WIN Guest_xxBubbleSweet: v.v Sorry daddy... KonekoShikyoTora: omfg i missed you soooo very much LustfulDisaster: ~huffs then goes over and pounces my bro~ Guest_xxBubbleSweet: >.> Guest_xxBubbleSweet: I not done. xXCloudlessXx: << xXCloudlessXx: bubbles xXCloudlessXx: stop XD kimmylovecat2: =w= did i just not say i was busy Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~grins at you~ DariusxVincent: I missed you too love LustfulDisaster: ^..^ LustfulDisaster: I can wait Guest_xxBubbleSweet: How you like dat >.> xXCloudlessXx: bubble! xXCloudlessXx: cover them milk Guest_xxBubbleSweet: xD LustfulDisaster: ~nuzzles him~ tyt ;D xXCloudlessXx: >> Guest_xxBubbleSweet: lol DariusxVincent: What are you doing Kimmy? KonekoShikyoTora: *holds him tightly* xXCloudlessXx: -coughs staring at her breats- xXCloudlessXx: breasts* Guest_xxBubbleSweet: >.> xXCloudlessXx: << xXCloudlessXx: change << Guest_xxBubbleSweet: XD xXCloudlessXx: good ^-6 xXCloudlessXx: no Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~grins at you~ Guest_xxBubbleSweet: XDDDD Guest_xxBubbleSweet: >.> Ik you like dat. xXCloudlessXx: -pulls at the strings makng her top fall off- Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o-o... DariusxVincent: <.< xXCloudlessXx: thougth so -_- Guest_xxBubbleSweet: >_> KonekoShikyoTora: i just had something dawn on me Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~dances~ DariusxVincent: -coughs- it is christmas....not stripper day Guest_HoneyGlitterpuff has joined the chat xXCloudlessXx: girl... Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o . o xXCloudlessXx: -breaths heavilly- Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Sory grandpa. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: v.v LustfulDisaster: <..< LustfulDisaster: Imma strip for my gf later Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o-o xXCloudlessXx: -clears his throat sitting down blushing- LustfulDisaster: >..> As her present Guest_xxBubbleSweet: >.> You blushing. xXCloudlessXx: am not! Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Lol. DariusxVincent: >.> Guest_xxBubbleSweet: XD DariusxVincent: not infront of family LustfulDisaster: <.< Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~puts my hand on your cheek~ I kno you are -w- LustfulDisaster: I will tell you like i did my mother LustfulDisaster: I dont get told what to do xXCloudlessXx: no! KonekoShikyoTora: *kissed vince softly asi held on to him* DariusxVincent: -smiles- Guest_xxBubbleSweet: <.< LustfulDisaster: OH! LustfulDisaster: BUBBLES! Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o.o Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Yes? Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o.o LustfulDisaster: Imma show you a rooms i put together >.> LustfulDisaster: once i load in it Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o.o Okies. xXCloudlessXx: -puts the pillow on my lap staring away- DariusxVincent: Then you have no respect for those that are your Elder and you shall not recieve any respect from me LustfulDisaster: Only one person tells me wat to do and He is my Master Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~looks at Cloud and puts my hand on his cheek~ <.< LustfulDisaster: And fyi LustfulDisaster: I am not Kones daughter xXCloudlessXx: -keeps looking away gripping th epillow tightly- Guest_HoneyGlitterpuff has left the chat Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Yup, you're keeping something away. Looks exactly like it. KonekoShikyoTora: lust will never be my daughter xXCloudlessXx: am ... xXCloudlessXx: not! LustfulDisaster: I have a mom KonekoShikyoTora: i couldnt handle her LustfulDisaster: >.> xXCloudlessXx: -grabs your hand roughply before softly rubbing it- LustfulDisaster: I am good with her for now. She is good with me. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o.o DariusxVincent: you still should show respect for others in a room-smiles- especially on a holiday DariusxVincent: trust me when I say DariusxVincent: I'm not one to argue with on a day like this xXCloudlessXx: -takes a depe breath before taking off the pillow and setting it aside- xXCloudlessXx: -mummbles underneith his breath- that was close.. LustfulDisaster: Holiday to you all LustfulDisaster: Bad memories for me that i am trying to forget Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~comes really close to you and looks into your eyes~ What was close? xXCloudlessXx: -slightly leans back pressing my hands softly at your sholders- n-nothing~ DariusxVincent: doesn't mean you should slut yourself to the world dear-smirks- LustfulDisaster: Sir LustfulDisaster: I am a slut. LustfulDisaster: ~points to my picture~ It is my title to my Master DariusxVincent: then you are trash KonekoShikyoTora: trust when i say love she is DariusxVincent: and your master is scum LustfulDisaster: Watch what you say to me LustfulDisaster: Well LustfulDisaster: I hope you like waht comes to you DariusxVincent: Don't like my words you know how to leave DariusxVincent: Dear Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~puts my one arm around his back pulling him a bit closer~ < . < LustfulDisaster: Well LustfulDisaster: You will be hearing from my Master you incolent man DariusxVincent: your words mean little for I hold no regard or respect for people like you and your master Guest_xxBubbleSweet: You wanna tell me what was so close? DariusxVincent: be gone filth xXCloudlessXx: -looks into her eyes- hey bubble LustfulDisaster: Not your room LustfulDisaster: Is my brothers room LustfulDisaster: >.> xXCloudlessXx: i hope you know i can be very rough haha Guest_xxBubbleSweet: <.< I know. DariusxVincent: your brother who is my son DariusxVincent: -steps forward- LustfulDisaster: Good for you xXCloudlessXx: >> LustfulDisaster: I can care less what you think xXCloudlessXx: are you sub bubble? KonekoShikyoTora: smh LustfulDisaster: Bubble is my niece. LustfulDisaster: Cloud my nephew Guest_xxBubbleSweet: <.< I'm a pet. xXCloudlessXx: >> DariusxVincent: She is my Granddaughter xXCloudlessXx: i got to go Guest_xxBubbleSweet: < - < Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Nu you dont xXCloudlessXx: ill be back later tonight xXCloudlessXx: i do XD xXCloudlessXx: GOT TO EAT Guest_xxBubbleSweet: WAit. xXCloudlessXx: -kisses your forhead- xXCloudlessXx: hurry >Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ~puts my hand on your chest and kisses your nose~ Muah xD DariusxVincent: Your are related to me but how can I claim something as little and filthy as you, when you bring shame Guest_xxBubbleSweet: see you later lol xXCloudlessXx: -llaughs squeezing you in my arms- xXCloudlessXx: merry christmas LustfulDisaster: See you later hun LustfulDisaster: <.< LustfulDisaster: No I am NOT! xXCloudlessXx has left the chat LustfulDisaster: My mother is Arabella Guest_xxBubbleSweet: o . o DariusxVincent: -looks to his love- I will be going to my family.-leans to her and kisses her slightly- I suggest keeping this one away from me KonekoShikyoTora: takeo me with DariusxVincent: your not but yet my son is your brother DariusxVincent: then I make this simple DariusxVincent: I dis own the rest of you but my love DariusxVincent: good day LustfulDisaster: Its called Guest_xxBubbleSweet: .-. LustfulDisaster: Dif rp LustfulDisaster: you idiot LustfulDisaster: Diff* Guest_xxBubbleSweet: v.v DariusxVincent: it's called your disrespectful you small cum guzzeling gutter slut DariusxVincent: now piss off ^.^ Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. LustfulDisaster: Thanks for ruiningmy day you asshole Guest_xxBubbleSweet: gpa Guest_xxBubbleSweet: How can you be so rude.. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: She's still a person. DariusxVincent: you ruined mine so it's only fair to return the favor LustfulDisaster: Well LustfulDisaster: I hope you enjoy your death DariusxVincent: still a person who disrespects people...is trash in my eyes DariusxVincent: Death DariusxVincent: please have him DM Guest_xxBubbleSweet: SHe doesn't disrespect. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. LustfulDisaster: He doesnt know how to respect others lifestyles Guest_xxBubbleSweet: She cares about me.. DariusxVincent: Once I'm through with him I'll deal with you next...I have no patients for little bugs LustfulDisaster: ~hopes down and walks to her neice~ He hasnt been around long enough to see how i am Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. I'm a bug?.... DariusxVincent: lifestyle that makes you unfit for the living DariusxVincent: you gave away free will for a few pounds Guest_xxBubbleSweet: You should really watch with what you're saying. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Before calling me a bug. DariusxVincent: -shakes his head- How little meaning you give to yourself in life LustfulDisaster: I dont think your cousins will like wat he is saying either Guest_xxBubbleSweet: Me? Oh, I think I mean much to my family. DariusxVincent: like a give a damn Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: I seriously thought you were a person who cared.. DariusxVincent: I'm going....maybe get a drink in me...being sober and dealing with trash is nerve wrecking DariusxVincent: I do LustfulDisaster: ~picks up bubbles and takes her to the throne~ Ignore him hun ~sits down with her on my lap, holds her~ Hes nothing if he talks like that DariusxVincent: but for those who are disrespectful I can be very assholish Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: I'm not disrespecting you. DariusxVincent: ask your Grandmother and mother DariusxVincent: oh yes DariusxVincent: make me the bad guy I'm so use to it Guest_xxBubbleSweet: I'm showing I'm a better person. Not going around insulting my family. Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. DariusxVincent: you learn one day bubbles her kind brings everyone down DariusxVincent: good bye LustfulDisaster: ~runs my fingers through her hair~ Just ignore him love, dont let him bring you down too hun DariusxVincent: she is not family Guest_xxBubbleSweet: ._. LustfulDisaster: Not to you Guest_xxBubbleSweet: she is. DariusxVincent: and I won't be coming here no more LustfulDisaster: but i am to her Guest_xxBubbleSweet: And if you dare to insult her like that. DariusxVincent has left the chat